


Teasing Tony

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Stephen has been up to no good, and Tony needs to make sure the punishment fits the transgression.





	Teasing Tony

**Author's Note:**

> [ Inspired by this post. ](https://ironstrangerdanger.tumblr.com/post/173532674554/thecooingcat-hi-my-brain-is-a-slut-so-it-just)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been a while since I wrote PWP fic. Hope you enjoy!

_Bring it on, Daddy._

A playful moment after a drink one night was all it took to get the ball rolling, and Tony had no idea at the time how far they would fall. At least they fell together, grasping and clinging onto a bliss that he had not experienced in quite a while. It was intoxicating how these little exchanges always lead to a spectacular show of beauty; mental exercises of play that stimulated them in more ways than just the carnal itches that needed to be scratched.

“You never know when to stop do you?” Tony asked.

“I thought you liked it this way. I only did it, because I thought you’d be pleased,” Stephen said, arrogance undercutting his fake modest tone.

As Stephen walked through the doorway, his cloak floated off to the side before he sat on the floor next to Tony’s chair. Tilting his head to rest upon Tony’s thigh, he batted his full lashes at Tony. This was his place for tonight, and they both knew it. He’d sit there like a pet until Tony told him otherwise. He would be attentive to the best of his ability, following orders. It would be a struggle though. Tony could tell Stephen wanted to be difficult, being that he so often wanted to push boundaries. However, he couldn’t be mad with the familiar pulse of lust pooling in his abdomen while looking at the other man, blocking out any irritation he may have felt earlier.

As Tony shifted slightly, spreading one of his leg a bit further, Stephen also adjusted himself so that they settled into a comfortable position. Tony contemplated the rewards he would receive from Stephen’s bad behavior. Instinctively, he ran his thumb over Stephen’s bottom lip before he dipped it in the wet orifice, unable to help himself.

“Suck for Daddy,” He said with a low rumble, humor in his tone.

Of course, Stephen obliged readily.

Today, not unlike many other days, he had come to Tony wearing his black coal eyeliner and mascara on. Clearly, he knew how much Tony loved to see their unique shape accentuated. Their color popped against the blue tint of the black lines that surrounded them. In a way, Stephen reminded him of classic beauties with his eyes rimmed like that -strikingly sensual without being crude. At least he wasn’t crude yet, but he was still Stephen Strange after all, and the night was young.

If Stephen really acted up, Tony may get a few tears and lines running down, staining the sorcerer’s face. Tony knew he liked a good spanking and some theatrics with it. He never struck with enough force to leave any marks. It wasn’t in him, as it brought back memories from his own past he would like to leave in the past. Thankfully, he could tell his partner understood in spite of his occasional pleas for Tony to hit harder.

Then again, even if Stephen didn’t act up, the same results might be achieved, but with tears of joy instead. Either situation was a win-win for Tony. The only disappointing outcome would be if Stephen responded luke-warmly. That was nearly an impossibility with Tony in charge. He always made sure Stephen got what he needed, and in turn it fulfilled his own needs as well.

“I didn’t mean to make you mad earlier today.”

“I know that baby, but you do it so often. Especially like today when you wound up interrupting me in the middle of a meeting with the delegates from U.N. Don’t you know how hard I’ve worked to keep you and your friends safe? How hard I’ve fought to keep your secrets?”

Stephen had actually called him, after sending a few shots of his engorged dick. These graphic images had been accompanied by a slew of texts describing everything he was thinking and doing to himself to get himself that way. It had nearly caused a scene for Tony, as Ross sat next to Tony a little too for any comfort. Thankfully though, the only one who seemed to catch on just a little was Rhodey. All Rhodey could do at the time was shake his head and give a disapproving look. The rest were oblivious to the clear discomfort Tony showed, figuring it was due to the topics they were discussing.

God he hated politics, but man, did he ever love this. Stephen’s tongue stroked at the pad of his thumb; a delightful sensation he always enjoyed. The texture of it teased him, and the way Stephen looked at him drove him to forget all about earlier in the day.

With his free hand, Tony undid his pant’s belt buckle, pulling at it as Stephen continued his actions. Stephen went a little further to nip at the thumb’s pad playfully. At the same time, he sneakily tried to slide his hands into Tony’s lap, knowing that Tony would not grasp at his hands, afraid to hurt them on accident. To avoid reflexively grabbing at them, he pulled his thumb out of Stephen’s mouth and got up abruptly. 

Stephen looked at him with a sheepish look plastered on his face.

“You really do need to be punished, don’t you?”

“Please, Daddy. Let me make it up to you. I swear I will be good this time.”

Stephen liked to lay it on thick, not that he wasn’t going to protest anytime soon. As soon as Stephen rested his forearms upon Tony’s thighs in a mock plea, he pulled away causing Stephen to fall.

“You’re always so impatient. You need to learn to wait. So in the meantime, why don’t you undress for me. Don't try anything funny and push your luck.”

Stephen tilted his head to the side, clearly contemplating causing trouble for Tony. But before he could get any bright ideas, Tony added, “Then, I want you to present yourself.”

He knew what that meant, and Tony took pleasure watching Stephen undress. Other times, Stephen would hesitate to do something like this, too self-aware of his shaky hands. Tony didn’t understand it too much, as he thought they were beautiful -a testament to the man’s strength and perseverance. Their long fingers may be marked, but they were like a artistic flourish to a masterpiece. The way he did use them had gradually enchanted Tony. His movements always seemed calculated and purposeful: graceful, yet strong.

The blush that spread across Stephen’s face was absolutely delightful. However, Tony gasped when Stephen revealed he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and already very hard. His whole body seemed to glow a bit more than normal with its pink tinges here and there. Truly the man was perfection, like a work of a skilled master. A Rubens, or a Fragonard, or a Boucher stood in front of him.

When Stephen finished, all of the pieces of his ensemble were on the floor. Like Tony, Stephen had a few scars from his various battles. Although he was a sorcerer and a doctor, it seemed his body did not want to heal itself without leaving some record. The scar over Stephen’s heart became one that he was particularly attached to, as it matched his own. He couldn’t count the number of times he bestowed kisses upon the raised flesh.

“What are you waiting for?” Tony asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone.

Stephen walked over, and Tony motioned for him to turn around. Obliging, he slowly turned as Tony took a seat once again. Gently he bent his head forward to place a kiss on the upper part of Stephen’s left buttocks before running his hands over Stephen’s backside. He dragged it from the curve of his back downward to the bottom of his cheeks. Slipping his hands inward onto Stephen’s inner thigh, he gently tapped on the man’s leg to the best of his ability, so that Stephen would spread them an inch or two.

“Aren’t you going to take me over your knee?” Stephen asked impatiently.

“I’m not going to give you what you want, when you want it. Life doesn’t work that way. Didn’t you know that?”

Stephen, like himself, had a hard time relinquishing control. He needed these little reminders that when they did this that Tony was the one to call the shots. Since Stephen initiated tonight's activities, he would have to play by the rules.

Tony let his hand wander where it wanted, reaching to fondle Stephen’s testicles before moving across his perineum. After, it pinched at one of Stephen's cheeks, leaving a momentary mark that quickly faded. His index finger moved in to tease the pucker a bit, startling Stephen. It looked as though he had not been expecting it, most likely anticipating a slap instead.

Stephen was impossible, always managing to get what he wanted, so Tony gave him a taste. Pulling his hand away not too far, he brought it back down, giving one cheek a smack and then the other one. But he had better ideas forming than a spanking, as he reached into his pocket for the lubricant he had stuffed in it before Stephen came to visit.

“Go stand in front of the mirror,” Tony mentioned, gesturing to the full length mirror that stood off to the side.

It was an older one, with a standing mahogany frame and tilted slightly to make pretty much anyone who looked into it feel good about themselves. Stephen didn’t seem to have any hang ups about his body beyond his hands, but they both knew the mirror wasn’t so that he could admire himself in it.

Stephen did as he was told with no protest this time. Tony stood up, and walked around him before putting the tube into Stephen’s hands.

“Here. Get to it,” Tony said nonchalantly.

There was a flare of stunned hurt in Stephen’s eyes for a brief moment, something he did instead of pouting, disappointed it wouldn’t be a spanking that night. No, this would be something a bit more difficult and hard to take for Stephen. If he wanted to play games, Tony could do that. He had years and years of practice with various individuals.

Eyes watched Tony as he returned to his seat. He was going to watch the show that was about to take place in front of him.

“It’s better if you do it. You know, I’m not very good at it,” Stephen protested.

Clever to lie like that, but Tony wasn’t going to buy it. Instead, he focused hard on keeping himself in control. His zipper practically felt like it was going to burst, and he inwardly cursed the jeans he had decided to wear.

“Then it’s time you learned, my beautiful boy.”

“But my hands,” he said with a bit of weakness lingering in his tone.

That was something that Tony had worried about the first time they did something like this, but Stephen had explained to him that although it did feel painful occasionally, often endorphins and magic would ease his aches soon after he began. Once again, it was most likely a ploy in trying to manipulate Tony into doing what he wanted.

This was now revenge for earlier in the day, and Tony couldn’t help but smirk.

“Daddy wants to see you do it.”

“Okay... If Daddy wants it, I guess I can try.”

In the mirror he could see Stephen lick his lips before beginning, fixing his stance and posture so that Tony could see it all very well. One scarred hand spread his ass open, and the other with a shine upon two fingers found the pucker. The first finger hesitantly circling before entering.

Stephen was quite the contortionist from his meditation and yoga, but Tony was too busy watching the man’s face to really admire the twist in his torso. Watching the way his mouth moved and that little bit of tongue, sent lust coursing through his veins. Stephen’s eyes closed for a second providing the most perfect heady expression if Tony ever saw one. In response, he bit his own lip trying to keep himself in his seat and not to touch himself.

“Ah,” Stephen breathily let out, as he slipped another finger in with relative ease.

“How long did you spend having fun by yourself today? Clearly, it wasn’t very quick.”

Stephen looked up at him in the mirror, his piercing eyes meeting Tony’s.

“I didn’t come,” he protested.

“Waiting for me?”

“Waiting for your permission.”

“For once,” Tony grumbled before continuing, “What am I going to do with you?”

A groan came out as Stephen added another finger. His cock bobbed, clearly wanting to be touched. Sometimes Tony wondered what went on in Stephen’s head, because he was sure Stephen’s mind never turned off their calculations: How long could they continue on this path? How far could he push? How much deeper would he drive Tony into this madness?

“Fuck me with your magnificent cock.”

“Cheesy and crude. Good boys don’t talk like that,” Tony scolded with some amusement.

This time Tony couldn’t resist getting up and shucking off his jeans. That was as about as far as he would go in removing his clothing, because he wanted only a little bit of skin to touch. He wanted Stephen to feel the scratch of his sweater, making him feel more naked. It was a slight power play that he knew they would both enjoy: Stephen exposed like this in the mirror, clearly able to watch Tony in his ugly, checkered print Cashmere.

Tony took the tube that had dropped on the floor in one hand before freeing his cock from his boxers in the other. It was marvelous to watch Stephen watching him off to the side, practically begging with his eyes as he fucked himself some more. Tony guessed he was angling them to rub over his prostate. Another noise escaped his mouth each time his lovers fingers went back inside him.

At this point, Stephen was practically bent over in half with his upper torso curved and his neck sticking out. His face was turning a deeper color at this point from trying so hard to be good for Tony; straining to accomplish his task without tipping over the edge.

To reward him for his efforts, Tony reached and wrapped his hand around Stephen’s cock, tugging it a few times before letting his hand drop once again.

“No,” Stephen whispered.

Tony hit his bottom lightly in response.

“I could just leave you like this. Not giving you permission to do anything.”

As Tony said this, he touched his own cock again, feeling the familiar throb under his fingers as he made eye contact with Stephen. This would have been so much easier to take if Stephen hadn’t bitten his lips to the point where they were slightly swollen and a darker shade than normal. His facial hair framed them, drawing attention to his mouth more acutely.

Before he could bring himself to kiss them, he stopped at the scene in front of him. Tony suddenly realized Stephen had hit a moment of frustration when a tear fell. Tony had never met another man quite like Stephen; most around him tried posturing to seem tougher than what they were. There were moments when Stephen did the same too, managing to hold himself together after losing a battle, or being in actual pain. But in times of quiet, he could let a tear fall with ease. Tony knew it was partly due to their comfort with one another, and it pleased him they had come to this honest point together.

“You’re so enchanting like this. Sometimes, I question if you’ve put a love potion in my glass.”

“Never!” Stephen gasped.

Taking a step back to admire the sight in front of him, he noticed it wouldn’t take much to get Stephen off.

“Take your fingers out.”

He watch Stephen follow his command, albeit reluctantly. He sure was greedy when he wanted to be. There was always some desire to do more, have more, be more with Stephen. Only it wasn’t material, unlike what he had been told of Stephen’s history. Normally, he also wasn’t very self-indulgent, but with this -this was different.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Stephen asked.

Tony gave him another light smack, this time unexpected, and Stephen jumped a little in surprise. It gave him a rush of amusement that he still could surprise Stephen even when Stephen watched him like a hawk.

Walking to behind Stephen, he took another look to admire the taller man’s figure one more time, and then looked in the mirror. The strain was still there upon Stephen’s face. Then another tear. At this point he wondered if Stephen was putting on a show or not.

It would be best to follow through this time, and Tony positioned himself so that the head of his cock rested against Stephen’s entrance. It felt electric as Stephen tried to hurry it along. Instead of chastising Stephen like he should, he folded himself over and reached to put his free hand upon Stephen’s chest. It grazed a nipple before traveling downward. He timed it so as he was pushing in, his hand made his way to Stephen’s cock, palming it as he slowly buried himself to the hilt.

The noise from Stephen was something that could only be described as music: not quite a moan, a groan, or a sob. It was heavenly to feel his love so close to him, but still having that layer of clothing hold them apart.

“My love, you feel so good around me,” Tony whispered.

At the odd angle they were at, it was hard to get a kiss, but they somehow managed it and paused for a moment. The urge to continue returned quickly; they broke the kiss as Tony focused his energy on his thrusts, pulling out slowly before plunging back in deeper. His free hand dug into Stephen’s hip as he continued to work at Stephen’s cock. There was a sense of need, but he wouldn’t let desire overcome his preference for a little finesse, dragging a whimper from Stephen as he re-positioned himself to find a good angle.

When they established a good rhythm, Tony knew it wouldn’t take much more. He was so close too, even if he had tried to stave it off for as long as he could.

"Look what a mess you are. I guess I'll have to clean you up later," Tony remarked the best that he could.

Stephen hadn't been looking. As if his hand had a mind of it’s own, it moved up to grip at Stephen’s hair and gave a pull, knowing full well Stephen loved it. The soft strands entangled with wiry white ones. It felt so good in his fingers as he was pushed to the brink.That helped focus Stephen's attention back on the mirror.

Even though he was watching them in the mirror, it took Tony a moment to realize Stephen was talking to him.

“Please, Daddy. Please, let me come! Please!”

For a minute he thought to deny the request, but the sobs of frustration that the words contained was too strong to ignore.

“Fuck, come for me, Stephen. Show me.”

He made sure to watch as Stephen came, feeling the man’s body spasm as his orgasm rolled through him. The changes in his expression and the soft little sounds he made pushed Tony over as he gave one last tug at the hair in his fist. Then, he was coming, his own body mimicking the motions Stephen had been going through moments earlier.

Their bodies stilled, trying to regain their senses about them. Tony slipped out of Stephen, but didn’t make a move to completely remove himself from touching Stephen, not wanting to let go for a moment.

“Tony,” Stephen said gently.

“Yea?”

“You’re a bit heavy.”

He smiled as he regained his footing a little better. Once again, it was back to reality, but he did enjoy these little things they did to spice things up.

“You’re a bit perverted. Honestly, did you have to do _that_ during my meeting today?”

“Of course. These days there’s not much to do at the Sanctum, and well, Wong hasn’t been away for a while. I thought I’d use the opportunity to take some more initiative in our relationship. You’re always complaining how busy I am, and today I wasn’t”

Stephen said this as he faced Tony, his mouth twisting into a cocky smirk. It was amazing how infuriatingly adorable he could be. Sometimes Tony hated how he couldn't remain mad at Stephen for too long. Even if they fought hard, it was forgotten much too soon. There was no sleeping on the couch for him anymore, not with someone who could cool off so quickly as Stephen.

Tony leaned in to give his partner a kiss, deep and needy, feeling intoxicated by all the emotions running through him.

“Come on, let’s clean up,” Stephen said, wiggling his eyebrows a little, "You did promise after all."

"Wasn't a promise. Just a suggestion," Tony corrected.

Ignoring the mess on the floor, he followed Stephen into the bathroom, looking forward to spending the rest of the night in the company of the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are much appreciated. It helps inspire more baby fics to be born.  
> :) ♡


End file.
